


Ghosts of MI6

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Insecurity, James is very open to strangeness, James likes to pick on M, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Q is a bamf, Vesper's a bitch, Wedding Rings, glasses are thrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Jay: Q can see and hear dead people. He can talk to them and they always talk back. He can talk to the oldQ or the previous M or maybe even James parents or past dead lovers. Can be pre/post Q/James relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of MI6

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried. I may edit this, it's not quite right just yet... I think so anyway... But, it's sort of done for you.

Ghosts of MI6

 

Sometimes people just don’t leave. They die, but then they just stick around. Q knew it better than most. “Is that a new Walther?”

“Yes, sir.” Q nodded, smiling up at his predecessor, the only true father figure he’d had in his life.

“What are you doing?”

“Fixing it, Bond shot it to hell…again.”

“He does that…just don’t ever relent to him and don’t ever let him get his hands on an exploding pen, he’ll try to set it off in your pocket.”

“I was there that day, actually…” Q rolled his eyes. “The man is impossible.”

“It’s agreed.”

“He’s not too bad though…”

“Says the man who’s dating him. You are biased.”

“I’m not stupid enough to bloody well make him what he wants though.” Q smiled. “You put any thought to it, Geoffrey?” Q wondered, looking up at his old friend.

“It’s a scary thing to think of… You know…what could be waiting.” He frowned.

“I know…” Q nodded. “I was just wondering…you seemed upset about it so I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’m alright…just don’t want to talk about it.”

“I understand.” Q nodded.

“Hope James doesn’t give you too much trouble.” Geoffrey said before disappearing. Q sighed heavily…James Bond…007. Q was afraid that one day James would die and come back to MI6 and show up at Q’s desk with his equipment, dead. Q wasn’t quite sure that he would be able to handle telling James that he was dead. Q was sure James would try to kill him…and that wouldn’t be pleasant.

Q had always been able to hear and see the dead, and unfortunately—sometimes—that meant they could interact with him…not just vocally, but physically as well. One dead man had tried to attack him once; that had been frightening…no one alive could help and it was only lucky that someone dead was around.

Q knew how to talk to them now… He usually didn’t talk to the people he didn’t know in real life or didn’t know enough about it real life. It was easier that way…but even then some people noticed him and talked to him. They could talk to them, Q knew they got lonely and he’d talk to them freely as long as they didn’t follow him home…or try to hurt him. Q had practice talking, so usually nothing bad happened.

“The bloody idiot’s got another bad idea.” M commented striding into the room in her heels like she owned the place. Q smiled at her warmly.

“You like him, admit it.” Q grinned.

“Damn man took my job.”

“He’s not that bad.”

“He’s not me.”

“I never said that.” Q chuckled.

“You’re damn right you didn’t or I’d have you fired.”

“How?”

“Sabotage.” M shrugged.

“Of course you would.”

“Who are you talking to?” Mallory asked, walking into the office.

“Someone better than you.” M snapped. Q smiled and shook his head.

“Just to myself, M, what do you have for me?”

“Tell him to get out of my ruddy department.” M glared, walking close to Mallory, poking him. Mallory shivered.

“It’s cold in here, how do you stand it and don’t—”

“It is the computers. I have to keep it cold.” Q shrugged. “What did you think I would say?”

“Eve’s been quoting a damn movie all day, it’s been driving me crazy.”

“About the cold?”

“THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!!!” Three minions sang from their computers.

“Yes, that. I’m tired of it. Next person who quotes Frozen is fired or end up locked in a room with the double-os.” Everyone went silent.

“Frozen?”

“Disney film, apparently.” Mallory rolled his eyes and put a file on Q’s desk.

“Work for me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have.” Q sighed sarcastically.

“No, he shouldn’t. It’s an idiotic idea, no doubt an idea he thinks excellent.” M rolled her eyes. Q chuckled.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing, sir, sorry. It’s one of those days, I’ll have it done, sir.” Q promised after flipping through the file.

“Tomorrow?”

“If a crisis doesn’t arise. 006 is back in Russia though, so a crisis may be inevitable.”

“Of course there bloody will be.” M and Mallory said at the same time. M glared at Mallory. Q couldn’t help but snort. “Anyway, try to get it done?”

“Yes, sir.” Mallory left the room and M frowned after him. “Don’t look after him like that, that’s how you look at Bond too you know, and everyone knew you treated him like he was your son.”

“I don’t like him.”

“Yes you do, he reminds you of you, ma’am.”

“He bloody well doesn’t.”

“Whatever you say, ma’am.”

“Better make sure he doesn’t ruin this country without me.”

“Yes, you had better.” Q nodded, finishing the work on James’ gun.

“Who had better what?” James asked, standing in the doorway. For once, James was alone, completely alone. Q smiled and got up.

“Talking to myself.” Q shrugged, wrapping his arms around James and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Feeling better?”

“Still have a limp…though part of that may be last night.” James grinned.

“It was a lovely night.” Q smiled and James covered the smile with his lips, loving the feel of having Q’s smile pressed against him.

“You should come home…”

“Will in a few hours, have some work to finish up.” Q promised, moving back to his desk, James sat down on his sofa. “I fixed your Walther, bring it back like that again and you’ll be sleeping on the sofa.”

“You can’t deny me.”

“I’ll have you and then kick you to the sofa.”

“But then we couldn’t snuggle.” James said, sounding absolutely appalled.

“Talk much louder and people will find out James Bond is a snuggler.” Q smirked.

“Only with you, you’re cuddly.” James winked.

“Shoo, I need to work.”

“And it’s unprofessional as hell, I hired you thinking you’d be professional Q, not sleeping with James Bond.” M commented. Q looked up at her and rolled his eyes. James noticed but didn’t say anything. Q often seemed to be looking at something else in the room.

“I’ll have dinner waiting for you?”

“Mm, yes please.” Q smiled. James grinned and walked across the room, pressing a kiss to Q’s lips.

“It will be ready at seven.”

“I’ll be home at seven then.”

“You’d better be, or you’ll be on the couch.” James winked before he left the office.

“Really, Q? 007? Of all the agents.”

“Tell me I’m bad for him.”

“You’re not.”

“Tell me you’re not secretly pleased…”

“I—”

“Come on, I’m the only person you can talk to, no point lying.”

“I’m fine with the relationship, I only wish it didn’t come into the workplace.”

“Mmhmm… Kisses and hugs, even you should know that’s tame.”

“I know what you two get up to sometimes.”

“That was once and in my defense I thought he was dead.” Q defended.

“You should be working.”

“You should be stalking Mallory.”

“Well…yeah…”

“Shoo.”

“I’m your superior you know.”

“If you can convince the others of that I won’t sass you anymore.”

“Good point.” M shrugged, disappearing like a wisp of smoke. Q smiled and returned to his work.

800Q8

“I’m home.” Q called, stepping into the flat and putting his bag down on the couch, taking a deep whiff of the delicious scent in the air. He’d hoped to see James, but he saw Vesper first.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She said, folding her arms over her chest. She was beautiful in a way that made Q’s heart ache. He always felt small around her…and she did everything she could to make him feel smaller. She’d fallen in love with James and after her death, she realized she’d been used and that she wasn’t going to let go of James in death. Q was worried that one day she’d smother him in his sleep. “You’re no good for him. He doesn’t even like men…”

“Hello, love.” James grinned, breezing into the room, not seeing her, wrapping Q up in his arms, but Q could see her over his shoulder.

“You’re just another notch on his belt… He’ll always love me. He called me love first… You hear him talk in his sleep…he still says my name. I know you hear it. He will always be in love with me. You’re just a whore that he’ll throw out when he’s done. You’re nothing.”

Q closed his eyes and clung to James, tensing.

“You alright, my love?” James asked, pulling away and looking Q up and down.

“I’m just tired…sorry.”

“Come on, let’s feed you up, I know you didn’t eat lunch, can’t have you passing out.”

“You’re just a means to an end. You’ll put him together and then he’ll shatter you, he’ll leave you broken, he’s just using you. He wants me, he’s always wanted me, and all he’s fucking got now is you. Worthless. Nothing.” The glass in Q’s hand broke when he gripped it too hard and he cut himself as the shards fell.

“Q?! Gabriel? What is it? God, are you alright?” James asked, grabbing a cloth and cupping Q’s hand with it, holding his hand under the light, looking for glass shards.

“S-sorry.” Q stated. That glass was James’ and he’d broke it over a ghost.

“Sh, it’s alright, I’m worried about—” James looked up at saw the tears on Q’s cheeks. “You’re crying. What happened? Did someone say something?”

“Look at him…pretending he cares… He pretends to care about the marks and they all believe him. He lies for a living, little Q… He doesn’t love you. He loves me. You are just another one of the faceless people he turns through his revolving door. In one moment, out the next. Hope you didn’t sell your flat.” Vesper smirked.

“Gabriel?” James asked, cupping Q’s face. “What are you looking at?”

“Do you love me?” Q asked, tears running down his cheeks.

“Of course I do, Gabriel.”

“Lies…he only wants me. You hear him whispering in his sleep, just like I do.”

“You still dream of her… Why would you want me? She was beautiful…” Q sobbed, glancing at Vesper…ever perfect.

“Who?”

“Vesper. You still talk about her…in your sleep.” Q said pulling back, stepping back. “Am I just…am I just another mark?”

“Who in the hell told you that, Gabriel? You’re everything to me. Who is lying to you?” James didn’t understand…he hadn’t dreamt of Vesper since he and Q…

“See how defensive he is? Lying… He loves me.”

“Shut up.” Q snapped over at her.

“What? Q…who are you talking to?” James asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Let him see how insane you are…show him, he’ll leave sooner.” Vesper smirked. “No one wants a broken toy.”

“Stop…just stop.” Q whimpered, curling up on the ground, burying his head in his knees.

“Q…Q?! What’s wrong?” James asked grabbing Q’s hands, trying desperately to understand what was wrong.

“She keeps telling me you don’t love me. She says you just want me. She says you’ll leave me…that you only want her and I’m second fiddle. She’s so beautiful. How can I not be second to her? She’s beautiful…she’s perfect. She’s more than I could ever be. She’s a woman! You like woman! Of course she’s right…of course… I can’t compete…I can’t.”

“Gabriel…you’re scaring me… What are you talking about? Who’s telling you these things?” James asked. Q pointed with his bloodied hand.

“Vesper.”

“Q…Vesper’s dead…” James said gently.

“I know…she’s following you and she hates me. She knows she’s better…she deserves you.”

“Can you see her?” James wondered, feeling more than a bit nervous for Q’s mental state. Maybe he was seriously exhausted—God knew James had lost his mind once or twice…but if Q had cracked he needed to get him some sort of help, put him back together.

“Yes, red dress, v-neck, some sort of red camisole over the top. I assume she was wearing it when she died.” Q pointed. James froze, no one knew what she wore when she’d died, no one except him and a few dead people. How would Q know?

“You really can see her, can’t you?” Why the fuck couldn’t someone see dead people? Q always ‘talked to himself’ and glanced off at things.

“Why would you even look my way after seeing that? You don’t even like men…she’s…she’s perfect.” Q buried his face again.

“Q…Gabriel… I love you. She was nothing more than a traitor…someone who taught me not to love… You’re the one who put me together after everything Gabriel… You’re everything to me, Gabriel…”

“But you call for her…you…you dream about her.”

“I haven’t dreamt of her since you, Q…not even once. And even before you it was only in bitter anger.” The look on Vesper’s face was nothing but outrage. A glass flew across the room and Q pushed James down, out of the way. “I take it she doesn’t like the truth?”

“She loved you.”

“Shouldn’t have betrayed me then…or lied. I could have helped her had she not lied.” Another glass flew across the room. It just validated the thought that Q could see ghosts.

“If he won’t have me…” Vesper snapped, starting forward. Q fell over James and grabbed his gun.

“We can’t kill a ghost.”

“You can’t.” Q commented. James felt Q get ripped from him and felt something cold pass through him before Q was pressed against a wall. A gun shot, muted by a silencer filled the air. James saw something dark, shadowing the area in the living room, looking an awful lot like bloodstains. “I can hear them and see them…they can talk to me and can touch me…so…I can affect them as well. Found that out the hard way when one jumped me.”

“How long have you been able to do this?”

“Plane crash in eighty-five… I was five…woke up in the crash site…harsh way to find out your parents are dead…seeing two sets of bodies. Ever since…”

“What happens when you kill a ghost?”

“They forcibly move on…from what I’ve been told.” Q sighed, handing James his gun. James pulled Q close and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you, don’t let her words get to you, Gabriel. I despised her for what she did in the end.”

“James…I…I thought you’d send me to the mad house… I…I just told you I see ghosts.”

“And I see blood spatter on the walls and floor from someone I can’t see. Glasses don’t throw themselves, you know.” James sighed, pulling Q tighter against his chest. “How long has she been tormenting you?”

“Since the second week.”

“I’m sorry, my love…” James frowned, kissing his neck.

“She won’t haunt us again…” Q sighed. “You know…come to think of it…you haven’t been saying her name… I think…I think you’ve been saying mine.”

“Of course I have…”

“She used to stand there when you slept…talking… I think I just got used to associating her with you and… God, she got into my head. I shouldn’t have let her—”

“Love, it’s alright… She can’t pull us apart anymore alright? She’s dead, twice.”

“I know…” Q sighed. “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it quite clear how much I loved you sooner.” James said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a ring box.

“You…really?”

“Supposed to be after dinner and before—hopefully—the enthusiastic love-making.” James smiled before becoming very serious. “Gabriel? Would you marry me?”

“Yes.” Q grinned, pulling James forward into a passionate, hungry kiss. They pulled apart after a few moments and a sudden thought hit Q. “God, M’s going to have a cow, she’s been pestering me about my relationship with you for months.”

“Wait…you’ve been talking to M?” James asked.

“She disapproves of the displays of affection at work…”

“She’d better not peek into your office then…”

“Can’t wait to irritate her even after death can you?”

“Wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.”

“God I love you.” Q chuckled, pulling James down into a kiss.

“Shall we skip dinner?”

“Pull the glass out of my hand first and then we’ll skip dinner and head straight for dessert.”

“Sounds perfect, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Open to requests (not smut...sorry, but well, anything else).  
> Much Love.


End file.
